Liquid medicine dispensing devices that dispense liquid medicine by introducing a plurality of kinds of liquid medicines into a prescription bottle from original drug vials in amounts that are in accordance with the instructions of a prescription are already known. For example, JP 2007-21087 A discloses a liquid medicine dispensing device that introduces liquid medicine into a prescription bottle by inverting respective drug vials (original drug vials) at a dispensing position at which a prescription bottle has been set. According to the liquid medicine dispensing device in question, because the original drug vials are also agitated by movement when the original drug vials are inverted, the liquid medicine can be appropriately dispensed into the prescription bottle.